Little Sister Hale
by BabyValentine
Summary: Gracie is Rosalie's sister from her human life. What will happen after Gracie is changed with her sister? Will she able to handle all the changes, finding a mate and the drama Bella Swan brings? First story. Suck at summaries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Gracie POV (Marilyn Grace Hale)

_*Flashback to April of 1933*_

_Rosalie and I were walking home together, joking and talking about what had just happened while babysitting for a friend. We were suddenly pulled out of our talk by loud, familiar voices. Oh no. Royce...plus his friends...and they are all drunk. Great. _

" _Hey Rosie! Why don't you and Mary sway your little hips over here?" Royce called, stumbling over his own feet a little. We looked at each other and silently agreed to try to get away peacefully. _

" _No thanks, Royce. We really should get home. It's getting late, you know," Rose tried to reason. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He tumbled over to us and roughly grabbed our upper arms._

"_Oh come on, you two are no fun. It'll just be a quick hello," he said as he pulled us closer and closer to the alcohol drenched men. _

"_Royce, your drunk,"Rose said firmly pulling from his grasp, "We will see you tomorrow, when you are sober." That did not make him happy. He whistled towards the men and motioned them towards us. One man helped Royce with my sister and the other three came over and held me in place. We tried to call out and pull from their wandering hands, but when we tried we were just held tighter. They dragged us both in the nearest alleyway. Rose started to scream, and soon after, I was too. I blacked out out of agony. Once they had down their deeds, they left. Rose and I were unconscious on the alleyway floor. What a horrible way to die. Or so we thought. _

_*End of flashback*_

That night, we were both changed by Carlisle Cullen. I thought of it as a miracle, a second chance at life, while Rose was upset with having her humanity taken from her. Over the years, we got used to the way of life. Alice and Jazz joined us, and Rose found Emmett. Carlisle is our father figure, and I love him to death he is more of a dad than my human dad was. Esme is our sweet loving mother and has the biggest heart in the world. Alice is our preppy little pixie. Jasper is my big brother and we talk for hours. Emmett is my big teddy bear over-protective brother. Edward...well, he is Edward. He is quiet but we still get along and I know he is just as protective of me as the other two. I'm sort of the little sister of the family. I turned at the age of 16, and am even smaller than Alice at a petite 4' 11". We all just work together though. As a great big happy family. Edward and are the only ones without mates, and I can't wait until the day that I can have something like Rose and Em have... and they will finally get their payback for going at it like rabbits for the house to hear. Speak of the two devils...

" GRACIE!" Emmett boomed as he engulfed me in a huge bear hug. He spun me around a few times before landing me back on my feet.

"Emmett, why are you that excited to see me? I saw you an hour ago!" I said laughing.

"Because I just love seeing my little sister,"he said as he picked me up in another hug.

"Em, what did you do?" I asked, there has to be a reason behind his over the top affection. Rosalie came down the stairs and answered for him.

" Erm, _well_, we may have just broke your bathroom counter..." she trailed off.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHROOM AND YOU DECIDE TO DO THE DIRTY IN MINE?" I yelled. This had happened to many times before. As I said before, they really are like bunnies.

" We are really really really sorry Gray... we will replace it... and Rose will take you own a shopping spree on our card...?" Emmett said. Say no more. I love to shop.

" It can pass just this once..." I told him, even though I knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"What can pass just this once?" Esme asked as she walked through the doors with the others.

"They broke her bathroom counter going at it,"Edward answered for me.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" Esme exclaimed. They sure would get it. Esme designed the architecture for this house all by herself. I can see why she was upset.

"Sorry Ma..." Emmett said faking shame, but looked at the floor to cover up a smile.

"It's fine. You two go get the supplies and get it fixed. Emmett, no video games, TV, or sex until then," Esme ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Rose and Emmett chorused and went to the garage.

" Do they ever stop?" Carlisle asked as Alice, Jasper and Edward all grimaced.

" You don't have to see their future," Alice said.

" You don't have to feel their emotions," Jasper followed.

" Oh hush you too, I have the worst and we know it. Would you like to know their thoughts?" Edward asked, cringing at the visuals they had thought of in the past. It really is hard for him. Because when they aren't doing it, they are thinking it, and when they are doing it... well.. that's just gross. He then excused himself hoping to go distract himself from the thoughts.

" Rose is taking me on a shopping spree for it though. So it may have been worth it," I said, winking at Alice. Shopping sprees were extreme in this family. There was no limit to what you could get. Alice began to smile, and then froze, her eyes glazing over.

" Darlin' what is it?" Jasper asked her as he lightly grabbed her shoulders.

" Oh Jazzy! It's just wonderful! I can't wait for it to happen!" she said as she jumped up and down with a huge smile on her face.

" What? What is it Alice?" I asked her excitement quickly rubbing off on me.

" Can't tell," she said smiling, " it is a surprise. A very good one, too." Darn that little sight-seeing pixie. She sure knew how to make me anxious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night dragged on, my anticipation for Alice's vision never leaving. I played a few video games with Emmett and Jazz to pass the time, but ended up reading in my room until morning. Once it was a decent hour I got dressed in a white Ray LaMontagne tee, dark wash skinnies, and white TOMS. I left my blonde hair down and curly, and went all natural for the day. I grabbed my phone and tote and went downstairs to the rest of the family. I told everyone a quick goodbye and Emmett gave me his black card on my way out the door. I went to the last car in the garage, my black 2013 Volkswagen Beetle, my sweet baby.

I drove the familiar route to the mall and walked out three hours later only to get a call from Alice telling me we were going clubbing tonight and that I needed a dress. Like I didn't have one already in my closet. I did as she asked and found the perfect dress. I checked out for the second time and drove home. I was greeted at the door by Rose and Ali, who both looked like they could explode with excitement. They didn't say anything, they just grabbed some of my bags and pulled me upstairs at vampire speed. They played with my hair for a while and put it into soft curls to one side. Alice decided to spike her hair and Rosie straightened hers. I put on a little mascara and pulled on my dress.

"You look sexy, sis," Rose said winking, as she pulled on her own dress, a blue one with sequins.

"Thanks, you too, doll," I said smiling at her. My dress was black and sleeveless with a cutout around the waist. I put on some black flats and black triangle earrings to match. Alice wore a red tube dress and her and Rose both wore sky-high heels. I never wear heels, I am only really ever comfortable at my 4 foot eleven height. Once we all had our finishing touches we went downstairs to show the boys. Emmett and Jazz were watching football on the couch, already ready in button ups and dark jeans. They saw us coming down the stairs and their jaws dropped.

"Ali...oh..wow, darlin' you look incredible," Jasper said as he pulled her into him.

"Agreed. Rosie Baby, you look hot," he said kissing her. Jazz and him turned towards me at the same time.

"As for you..." Jasper started

"We are going to need you to go put some more clothes on! Boys are going to be all over you and we can't handle three beautiful ladies!" Emmett finished winking.

"Oh hush you guys!" I told them, shoving them both playfully, " Let's go!"

Rose and Em suggested that we all take separate cars so we can leave whenever we wanted. I predict that they will be the first to leave and the last to get home, horny little teenagers. We met at the entarnce of the club, 'Kitty's Playground', and were let in automatically.

"Come on gang let's split up and look for clues!" Emmet said cheerfully, trying his best to sound like Fred. We laughed and went our seperate ways. I went off to the dance floor and was hit with the scent of another vampire... a really good smelling vampire. I followed the scent, making sure that there wasn't going to be any trouble. I pushed through the crowds and ran into a huge, hard chest. I looked up into the face of a God he was tan for a vampire, with dark brown hair, and...brown eyes?

"Hey gorgeous," he said with a bright smile, looking down at me.

"How...?" I questioned but trailed off

"Oh, ha, my eyes and skin, its my gift. Human like appearance and abilities," he told me, reading my mind, "Mitchell Reeson" he said holding out his hand. I took it and felt an electric shock go across my skin. It didn't hurt, it was surprisingly pleasant.

"Grace Cullen," I replied, "but everyone calls me Gracie." He just smiled even wider.

"Are you vegetarian or are you looking for lay and feed?" I asked him, regaining my confidence.

"Nah, beautiful, I'm a vegetarian, like you," he said laughing through his words. I didn't know how to reply, other than to mumble a dumb 'oh'. I looked to the side and he lightly grabbed my waist with one hand and lifted my chin with the other. He was sweet and gorgeous. Double score. How perfect can this guy get?

"There is no reason to be shy, sweetheart," he said looking into my eyes, "I feel it too. The electricity, the attraction...this is what it feels like to have a mate."

A/N: Whatchya think? I'm in a bit of a rought area right now trying to get the story going, but once I get farther in, it will be more humorous and longer. R&R!(:

Outfits: chapter_outfit/set?id=78343639

cgi/set?id=78354611

Love, BabyValentine xx


End file.
